


Sink Your Fangs Into Me

by UsagichanP



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cunnilingus, F/M, It's bc the others aren't finished yet I swear, MY FIRST FIC ON HERE I CANNOT BELIEVE, Masochism, Uh... I should do Strade next, YOU GET EATEN IN BOTH WAYS HAHA, extreme hickeys, this is gross af yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagichanP/pseuds/UsagichanP
Summary: You had been with Sano for a week now, and since he had revealed he was a naga, you had wondered if he ate humans. Not that you wanted to get eaten or anything....





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first shit I post to this website... Forgive me father for I have sinned. Cannibalism is my main gore kink and I just had to. I'm gonna do Strade next he is my dream man. I got bad stockholm syndrome for him and Sano.  
> Reader is female and is a masochist. Thank you~

“Hey Sano, do you like cannibalism?” Sano walked over to the table on which you lay. “Why do you ask such a question, angel?”

  
You flushed. You couldn’t help that you were a masochist, and had always wondered what being eaten felt like. Somewhere deep inside you, there was a feeling of want, of lust for the mad doctor. Since you knew he was eventually going to kill you, might as well try out one of your fantasies before you die, right?

  
“W-Well….” You regretted opening your mouth in the first place. This was a bad idea. “I… I was just wondering if you ever ate humans, since you are, ya know, a naga. Or do you eat something else?” Your heart was thundering in your chest; you have to choose your words carefully lest he gets the wrong idea.

  
He gazed at you over his glasses, shining in the bright light. “You are correct, actually. I do eat humans. My fangs are made for tearing through flesh.” He opened his black mouth, showing off his sharp fangs.  
Sano leaned closer to you, eyes boring into your red face. “What, do you want me to eat you?” His tone was light, but his silver eyes seemed to be actually considering his cute little patient. He ran an ungloved hand over your skin, smiling when he felt you shiver and goosebumps pop up on your arm.

  
You let out a little squeak, turning your head to the side and looking away shyly. You trembled under his touch, and there was always something so exhilarating about being touched by Sano. Do you have Stockholm Syndrome or something? You probably do. But then again, who wouldn’t fall in love with him?

  
Even though you were only with him for a week and a half now, you were already warming up to him, and your filthy mind was already lusting after him. He was kind one moment, cold the next. He would joke with you like a friend, then drug you into a stupor. His smile made your heart pound, and you wanted to please him more than anything. But then again, the logical side of your mind whispered, he’s planning on killing you. You’re just another victim. You’re nothing special, just a test subject for him. But even that couldn’t stop you from dreaming about him.

  
Sano stroked a cold finger across your neck, stopping when he got to your pulse. “Your heart’s beating fast. Got something you want to say?” He announced, smirking down at you.

  
“Eat me.” You blurted. There, you said it. Immediately you regretted it. Your pulse sped up dramatically. Your squeezed your eyes shut, ready for him to laugh at you, or scorn you.

  
After half a minute, you timidly opened your eyes. Sano was standing there, staring at you, shock on his face. He quickly covered it up once he saw you were looking and put on a look of indifference.  
He leaned down and brushed his cold lips over your earlobe, earning a soft squeak from you.

  
“I’d love to. いただきます. ” He whispered. His lips started sucking softly on a spot near your collarbone. Just when you thought he’d just be giving you a simple hickey, he buried his fangs into your flesh. You emitted a moan of pain, and felt a burst of wetness down there.

  
His black tongue lapped up your blood from the wound as he hummed contentedly. “You taste delicious, my angel.” He moved on to a spot on your shoulder, and gave it a little kiss before tearing into your skin.  
You found this strangely erotic. Anybody else would be freaking out and screaming for help at the prospect of a literal monster eating them. But somehow, you didn’t mind the pain. It even felt a little good, you admitted to yourself. ‘Such a masochist’ tutted the sensible side of your brain. But you ignored it as you buried your hands into Sano’s hair and moaned through the fiery pain.

  
Sano paused for a moment, and you looked at him in confusion. Why did he stop? He suddenly crashed his lips with yours. You could taste your own blood on his lips, and sighed in pleasure. He held your face firmly and gave a grunt of surprise when you slipped your tongue into his mouth and bit on his lower lip. Your blood tasted sweet and a bit earthy, and you groaned into his mouth.

  
When you finally broke apart, a thin string of saliva mixed with blood connected your mouths. You stared at each other for a moment, then Sano blushed and buried his face back into your neck.  
After making more bite marks and tearing out your meat, his hands snaked down to cup your breasts. You gave a squeak of surprise and Sano lifted his hands. “しまった” he muttered.

  
“N-No, it’s fine! Go back! It felt good.” You lifted Sano’s hands to your breasts again and gave them a little squeeze. He blushed fiercely and slowly opened your hospital gown to reveal your bare chest.  
Curiously, he gave your nipple a lick and looked up when you gasped in pleasure. He continued to suck on your breasts, and didn’t seem to mind when you threaded your fingers into his dark hair.  
After you started to moaning his name, he went up and ripped out another chunk of flesh, carefully avoiding the heart. You arched your back. “Sano!” you yelped.

  
But he was on a roll now. He bit into your body, fangs tearing into your body like it was paper thin. Your body was a bloody mess, and you were starting to feel woozy from all the blood loss. “Sa…Sano…” You struggled to speak. The world was getting slightly dull.

  
Sano realized he was going a bit too far, and with that he stopped. He straddled your waist and kissed you softly. “Do… Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked. His face was red, and he was panting. Apparently this was exhilarating for him too.

  
The world seemed to go back into focus. You ignored your wounds and nodded. Spreading your legs for him, you suddenly remember you weren’t wearing underwear and felt your face turn scarlet. ‘It doesn’t matter. He’s probably done this to a bunch of patients.’ Your mind whispered.

  
“Hey Sano… Have you done this to lot of people? Eat them alive then fuck them?” You said, eyeing Sano as he slipped his pants off.

  
“No,” he said matter-of-factly. “I mean, yes, I have eaten victims alive before, but I haven’t had sex with any of them.” He smirked and looked into your eyes. “You’re special.”

  
Sano surprised you by putting his face in between your legs first, and gave your slit a slow, long lick. You threw your head back and moaned. He kissed around your thighs, and scraped his teeth against your inner thighs, emitting a small thread of blood. He began to suck on your clit, and teased the entrance to your vagina with his thumb very lightly. Satisfied with your little gasp, he continued until you were arching your back and moaning his name. “R-Right there!!” You shouted. He continued working that spot until you came, stars spotting your vision.

  
After you settled down, you looked down and smiled at Sano. He looked immensely pleased with himself. Your smile dropped however, when he ripped off a huge chunk off your inner thigh, way too close to your privates. You cried out, eyes filling with tears.

  
Your hands balled into fists, and your toes curled, trying to take the pain and pleasure. You were still sensitive after your orgasm, and the blood trickling down towards your labia didn’t actually feel that bad.  
Sano stood up and locked eyes with you. He had his erection in his hand. “May I?” He gestured to your cunt and his erection. You nodded, and he positioned himself over your entrance. He slowly slid in, getting a gasp from you. He grunted as well and shut his eyes.

  
He was thick, and you liked the feeling of him inside, so you squeezed him with your inner walls and he groaned. You could smell the sweat and blood in the air, and the table you were on was completely covered in blood.  
Sano found a nice rhythm, and leaned over you to bite your stomach. The agony and bliss was too much, and you scratched at Sano’s back as he lapped up your blood. To your surprise, your fingernails scraped scaly skin, and Sano shuddered and moaned as he came inside you. You orgasmed shortly after.

  
He pulled out, and kissed you on the lips. “It’s okay if you eat me completely.” You said.

  
He shook his head. “I don’t think I will.” The naga nipped a wound on your shoulder. “You’re too precious.” He ran a finger along a particularly deep cut. “Though you do taste delicious, I can’t have you die on me. Not yet.”  
His eyes had turned black, and his face was a brilliant shade of red. He stroked your face, and for once he didn’t seem so cold.

  
“You need your rest, love. I’ll tend to your wounds when you’re asleep.” He kissed your forehead, and with that, you fell asleep.


End file.
